1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a production method of 4-amino-6-alkynyloxypyrimidine compound.
2. Background Art
In WO 02/24663 A2, it is known that a certain kind of 4-amino-6-alkynyloxypyrimidine compounds has a controlling activity against pests. Furthermore, another kind of 4-amino-6-alkynyloxypyrimidine compounds also has a controlling activity against pests.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel production method of a 4-amino-6-alkynyloxypyrimidine compound which has a controlling activity against pests and a intermediates for producing it.